The Black Cats and the Hell Chains
by Hiei's-hot-chick
Summary: What happens when you put two bands in the same mansion just because of messed up papers! Will there be love or them just trying to kill eachother.


**The Unexpected Encounter **

**Normal POV**.

An alarm went off in a dark room with black walls with stars and a black floor. "KAGOME!!! GET UP!!! OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!" yelled Sango. She had dark brown hair with blue streaks in it and brown eyes. "FINE!!! I'M UP!!!" yelled a very annoyed Kagome. She had raven black hair with red streaks in it and hazel eyes. Kagome jumped in the shower and came out 5 min. later dressed in black jeans that showed off a little bit of her curves with black shirt that said BURN IN HELL!!!!! that was skin tight.Plus there was a chain that was slanted on the hip of her waist. "Hey guys!!! Sorry but I had trouble getting back." said Ayame. Ayame had red hair with brown eyes like Sango's. She wore red capri pants with a white shirt that had a picture of a red fox. Sango had on jeans with a loose blue shirt on that hade a dolphin on it. "That's ok." said SangoKag together. Everyone sat down and had some cereal. RING,RING,RING. "I'll get it!" yelled Kagome from the living room.

"Hello."

'Is this Kagome?'

"Yes it is, what do you want?"

'Club Demon would like for you to perform tonight, that is if you can make it.'

"Sure that sounds great as long as we get payed."

'Of course you do and be there by 7:30 p.m., bye."

"See ya tonight!"

"Hey Kagome who was that?!" asked/yelled Sango. "It was Club Demon, they want us to perform there tonight and I excepted." answered Kagome. "So what should we do right now?" asked Ayame. "MALL!!!" they all yelled in usion. "Ok now that we've decided what car should we take?" asked Ayame. "How about the black merchadise with red and orange flames on the side." suggested Kagome. "Ok, why not." agreed Sango. They got in the car and since Kagome got there first she was going to drive. "Oh no i'm driving!! Remember last time me and Sango got sick from your crazy driving!!" yelled Ayame. "Sorry, you snooze you lose." Kagome teased. "Lets just go already." said Sango. "Ok, but hold on." said an excited Kagome. As soon as Kagome pulled out of the drive-way she picked up speed and fast. "AHHHHHH!!!!!" yelled a very frightend Ayame. "SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!!!!!!!!" yelled an also very frightend Sango. Kagome didn't hear a word they said, all she heard was the screaming.

somewhere else

Light shone in through a black room with blood red lining. "HEY YOU UP IN THERE!!!" yelled Miroku who had black hair with dark blue eyes. "I'M UP!!!" yelled a pissed Inuyasha who had snow white hair and golden eyes. "THEN HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED CAUSE WE'RE GOING TO THE MALL WITH MIROKU FOR SOME REASON!!!" yelled Kouga who had dark brown hair with light blue eyes. Inuyasha got in the shower and came out 5 min. later with black baggy pants and a black short sleeve shirt that had the word 'Bring it on DEMONS!!!' on it. Miroku had on jean shorts that went just below his knees and a dark blue short sleeve shirt with a black hole on it. Kouga had on tan pants and a white short sleeve shirt with a brown whirlwind on it. The 3 guys sat down and ate. Miroku and Kouga had cereal while Inuyasha had ramen. When they were done they went outside and got in the car which was black with red and orange flames on the side. "I'M DRIVING!!!" yelled Inuyasha. "NO WAY, YOU'D KILL US!!!" yelled Miroku. "FOR ONCE I AGREE WITH THE MONK!!! SO I'LL DRIVE!!!" yelled Kouga. "I don't think so besides i'm already in the car ready to drive." said Inuyasha calmly. Inuyasha started the car and the others jumped in. As soon as they got on the road Inuyasha floored it and the 2 boys in the back screamed. "AHHHHHH!!!!" yelled Miroku frightend. "I'M DRIVING NEXT TIME!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" yelled an also very scared Kouga. "STOP YOUR WHINING WE'RE ALMOST THERE!!!!" yelled Inuyasha who smirked at their screaming. "We're here so shut up." said Inuyasha calmly but loud enough for them to hear. Miroku and Kouga stopped screaming and got out of the car. "Come on then, lets go inside." said a now calm Miroku. Kouga was at a trash can getting sick. "Hey wolf-shit you aint got a strong enough stomach!!" yelled a pleased Inuyasha who was now laughing his head off. Then Miroku went over there and joined him. They were done in about 2 min. and went in side the mall. They just walked into the first store they thought would be interesting, well Miroku did anyway so the other 2 followed. "What are we doing in here." asked Kouga. "Well i'm looking for something important to me if you must know." said Miroku while heading toward the front desk. "Well hurry up and find what we're looking for cause girls keep winking at us." said Inuyasha with annoyance in his voice. Miroku walked up to the front desk and talked to the lady up front then what do you know he groped her. "YOU PERVERT!!!" yelled the lady at the desk. "I'm sorry milady my hands are possessed." said Miroku calmly who had a red hand mark on his cheek. "YEAH RIGHT YOU HENTAI!!!!" yelled the lady getting even angrier. Then Inuyasha stepped in.

a couple min. later, with the girls

"Hey guys we're here!!" yelled Kagome. "FINALLY!!!" the other 2 said in usion. "Come on lets go!!" Kagome said with a i'm-growing-impatient-look. "Ok,ok, we're coming." said Ayame. The 3 girls entered the mall about 4 min. later. The first place they headed was some store.(I can't remember the name of it) "Hey guys look at this skirt." said Kagome with a sparkle in her eyes. The skirt was black with purple flames on it and there was a chain around it. "That looks cute. Why dont you try it on Kag." suggested Sango. "Ok, be right back." said Kagome. Kagome went in the changing and came out 5 min. later. "That's H.O.T!!!" said Ayame. "Why dont you try this shirt with it." suggested Sango. The shirt was black with purple flames all around the edges with words that said 'don't judge me till you know me'. "Ok, hand it over." said Kagome. Kagome went in there for 5 more min. and came out looking really nice. "Kag you look ravishing." said Ayame. "Thanks Ayame." said Kaogme. "Lets buy it, and it's all yours Kag." said Sango. "Thanks Sango!!" said a very happy Kagome. Just as Kagome was going to go back and get changed she heard some yelling. "YOU IDIOT, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!" yelled a guy with snow white hair. "MIROKU LEAVE THE GIRL ALONE ALREADY!!!" yelled a guy with dark brown hair that was tied up in a pony tail. "I SAID I WAS SORRY, SO DROP IT!!!" yelled a guy with black hair that was in a small pony tail. "Kag do you think you could break that fight up?" asked a concerned Sango. "You bet, just let me change." replied Kagome. She came out 3 min. later in her regular clothes. Kagome walked straight over to the arguing boys. "HEY, PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SHOP OVER HERE!!!!" yelled a very pissed Kagome. "Whoa she's hot!!" thought Inuyasha. Miroku walked up to Kagome nelt down on one knee and said"Will you bear my child?" he said smiling. "YOU HENTAI!!!" yelled a very pissed Kagome. Miroku was out cold on the floor twitching every now and then. "Uh....thanks my name's Kouga, this is Inuyasha, and the one you hit is Miroku the pervert. Then Sango and Ayame came up beside her with the clothes she tried on. "Oh yeah i'm Kagome, this is Sango, and that's Ayame." said Kagome smiling. "Kagome is that the guy you she called a hentai?" Sango said while looking at Miroku. "Yep, so don't get to close he might grope you or ask you to bear his child." Kagome warned. "He doesn't look harmful." said Ayame. Inuyasha was staring at Kagome, studying her body intently. "Hello, anybody home, and stop drueling." said Kagome waving her hand in his face. "Huh?" said Inuyasha blushing lightly at what he was doing. At that time Miroku woke up. "Miroku don't even think about asking my friends that or groping them." said Kagome with a fire dancing in her eyes. "You better listen cause you don't want her to loose her temper." said Ayame. "Feh, what kind of a temper does she have?" asked Inuyasha. "If looks could kill Miroku would have died over a hundred times." said Sango. Kagome stopped glaring at Miroku and turned back to the others. Sango and Ayame payed for the clothes and a couple others they thought would look on them. "Well we have to go now nice meeting you." said Kagome. "Wait, are you in a band cause we are and we're performing at Club Demon cause my brother owns the place." said Inuyasha. "Yeah, we're performing there tonight, so that means we'll see you guys there bye." said Kagome and left with her friends right behind her.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
